


...and the sun will set for you…

by minhoshoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoshoe/pseuds/minhoshoe
Summary: Seungmin doesnt belive in many things-he doesnt belive in magic, or ghosts, or...people in his life.But he is especially sceptic that his life could change for the better, not in a rainy and boring town like forks.He has no idea that theres more to that town than the beach or cheerleader team.Much more. He begins to grasp that fact when he sees them...Stray Kids. A group of teenagers without biological parents?Or are they hiding something...dangerous?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. 1.~first rainy schoolday~

1.~first rainy schoolday~

Seungmin was always someone who easily got forgotten.  
It happend almost naturally, like a curse; everyone around him just seemed to have their own problems, really. First of all his Mom, who was more of a cheerleader-type her whole life, but seemed never be able to settle down for anyone. Always on the run, she jokingly said about their life so far. But...it was different now. Because it was time for him to spend some time with his dad, and for his mom to finally breathe a little.

It wasnt so bad, really. Being the new kid all the time, he never had to really impress anyone in his life. He also didnt think he could, even if he wanted to-he wasnt boring, or ugly or a minority like the goths at each and every single one of those damn schools he had been pushed through so far. But maybe that was the problem; he didnt bond easily with anyone over something others laughed at, and he wasnt popular either.

Maybe if he inherited the wild locks of his mom, or the talent to catch criminals from his dad? He surely got the smarts from him though. But no one so far ever was into books as much, or as shy and reserved as him. And no one understood when he was being sarcastic either.  
He remembered forks as lots of beach, but nothing exiting to look at-even worse, the library wasnt really what anyone would call „up-to-date“ either. And his beat up laptop wasnt doing too well either right now.

But that didnt really matter. All he was hoping for, was some quiet, so the voices in his head would shut up about him being unsure of what to do with his life. He didnt make friends easily; sure it has been extra hard since he had to move around so much, but he was never taking any risks anyway.  
He snorted at the thought of taking risks in forks. This would probably mean for him to go to a different restaurant than usual or something-there was nothing dangerous about that tiny, cloudy and boring town.

And there wasnt many good options for entertainment either. He didnt know if there was even enough w-lan to browse youtube or something.

„And youre really sure? We could go on a roadtrip together before the new semester ends“. He didnt even bother to look up, his mom wasnt really convincing with her act. Did she think he didnt notice her giddy mood, being able to go on a road trip with the new boyfriend of hers and without her brooding son tagging along nontheless?

„Im fine mom. Id like some quiet last school year actually“, he mumbled, while trying to ignore the pain in his chest, remembering that he wouldve been still part of the baseball team hadnt it been for the constant moving and his sudden dark mood. He didnt want to open up about his constant sudden mood swings; as much as he loved his mom and her warm heart, she was too much of an airhead to understand this wierd pain in his chest. He didnt understand it himself either.

„Dont be too gloomy, and try to lighten up, maybe they have a baseball team!“ she giggled at his disbelieving face. „And now shoo!Dont make your old mom cry!Gosh, when i was your age...“  
„Yeah yeah, you met dad“ and things got serious real quick, too quick he thought surpressing a shudder. His parents were a little too young to marry at that point when he became a part of their life, and for some odd reason his mom brought it up constantly. As if to warn him or something.

Sometimes he had to fight the urge to tell her, that hes not even hetero, but then she would see a gay couple on the street and chuckle, spitting out stuff like „i dont get how that works“ and other childish comments like that...so he swallowed the words instead. It wasnt easy to constantly being surrounded by someone that immature, while being a teenager who had a scholarship and being booksmart at the same time.

The sun was nowhere to be seen, and he sighed, holding onto his suitcases even more tightly.This would be a rainy summer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His dad was nice to be around. Very quiet, but when he talked he had something meaningful or funny to say. But most of the time he wasnt even home. Which was just what seungmin thought he desperately needed. Especially after everything that happend on the last all boy-school he had to go to.

Maybe it was for the better that forks high was for both genders. Less toxic people?Well...probably not. That happend everywhere. In a small town like that...there would probably live just enough homophobes to make him lose his trust in humanity even more, which seemed impossible right now. 

He sighed deeply on this first rainy schoolday of many. The good thing was, that his dad bought him a bike, and the school wasnt far away either. Chief Kim was many things, but being affectionate wasnt one of them, so he was surprised when he mentioned the bike in the garage. It wasnt that new but it was whole, and not flashy either, a pink spray color wouldve probably sucked. And the tires where bright new it seemed.

He didnt complain, not even when his book bag almost clashed to the ground when he slipped on the rainy ground infront of the school building. It couldve been way worse, and he didnt fall or anything.  
Still...he surpressed a yawn and stared up to the grey building. Huh. School was always the same-it always seemd like prison to him, doesnt matter which city he was in. His lips curved into a bitter smile, as he stepped inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Are you sure youre not hurt?“ the younger boy with the fox like features asked again. Seungmin rolled his eyes at him; he looked cute worried like that, but it wasnt like he fell hard when he bumped into him. Overdramatic small-townfolk.

„Im fine, really“, he answered, louder this time. „Besides, whats your name?“,  
when he looked stunned he added „my name is seungmin“.

„Erm, well my name is jeongin, its nice to meet you“, he whispered shyly and even bowed.  
Talking about being overdramatic.  
„How about you help me find my classroom instead of being overly polite?“, he couldnt stop himself from saying. Jeongin laughed a high pitched laugh at that though, which made seungmin oddly proud. Who knows, maybe he would even make some friends?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„And thats how i lost my ear-pods“, jeongin concluded, while seungmin halfheartedly bit into his sandwich. „Pretty impressive, huh?I mean, i bought them again, so i owned them twice in a span of a couple of months, just to lose them again!“. He nodded weekly, suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe browsing youtube to see all sorts of reptiles and baby animals has been a bad idea after all. It always ended up in him realizing its almost 4 am, and its a school day anyway. But who cares?Its the first day, forks should chill and live a little.

„Woah“, jeongin gasped suddenly, at the same time that seungmin felt the wierd sensation of being stared at. He didnt ask, but instead turned to his left, where the feeling came from. And he wasnt dissapointed that he forced his tired body to move in that direction. Or maybe he was, it was hard to tell; since the eyes staring him down didnt seem too friendly after all.

It was funny, since he was never around long enough to make either a friend or an enemy, but the vibe that guy over there gave off of seemed to be the latter; like life gave him both at once. But he didnt even know the guy!

„Who is...“, his voice sounded strange, too raspy in his ears, and his stomach felt like it was filled with ice all of a sudden, even though it was the middle of june „...that?“. He couldnt complain, could he? The dark eyes staring him down where sharp, catlike somehow, surroundet by long dark eye lashes and knitted brows, the pitch black hair not styled and yet falling elegantly into his eyes just right, the perfect nose and plush lips making a very handsome face, completed by a sharp, yet roundet jawline. He never saw someone who described „cold beauty“ more than the angry boy on the left side of the cafeteria, and it remindet him of his mom swooning over some actors in a kdrama, the arrogant but pretty rich boy or cold yet nice detective protagonist, sighing while saying „a beauty that moves the heart“ or something along those lines. He never knew what she meant by that. But here he was, suddenly deeply moved by someones pretty face and intense stare.

„Why is he looking at you?...I mean“, jeongin back paddled immediately when he noticed seungmins frown, „the stray kids guys never notice anyone besides themself, usually...but i mean“, as if that was his cue, the ice prince looked away from him. Seungmin felt wierdly reliefed but also deeply confused by that. „The...what?Sounds like a brand from Toy´s R us“.  
Jeonging spit out his tea hearing that „wh-...im...okay i know you havent been here for many years, so you cant know, but dude...Thats their squad name i guess. Everyone just calls them that. They all got adopted by dr. bang, they are not related but i swear i have seen some of them being a little too clingy with eachother or something“, seungmin looked at him full of annoyance, but jeongin just innocently blushed „i dont mean that in a bad way!Its just...a rare thing in forks“, he ended the sentence almost breathless, and seungmin surpressed a bitter laugh. He figured as much.

„And i thought i was the only brooding teenager in this shithole of a town...dont look at me like that“.  
„But...you swore“, it was cute, really. He instinctively ruffled jeongins hair. Something about the boy seemed so familiar, it was hard to not tease him like a brother. „And whats their names?They all look...“, he looked at the full table, and each and every single one of them couldve been a model straight out of a commercial for skin care, or a kdrama, and he wasnt sure how to put it so he left the sentence up in the air.  
„Like sculptures? Yeah“, jeongin shook his head „a little too perfect and cold, and no one good enough for them to talk to“, seungmin raised his brows at jeongins bitter tone, but the younger already continued „That overly perfect long haired red head is hyunjin, hes always attached to the hip with the guy to his right, who has that bad aura about him and a very pointy chin and brown-ish hair, thats changbin. The blonde next to them is the real blood related brother of the doctor, his name is felix. Oh, and the guy with the blue hair is jisung, hes really freaky but funny, not that they ever talk to anyone here or anything, he just makes them all laugh all the time it seems...i mean, i think he does, someone mentioned it“, jeongin fake coughed and seungmin shoved his shoulder. „Obsessed much?“, he whispered but jeongin chose to ignore him.  
„Who is mr i stare you down?The one with the jackblack hair?Your forgot him“, he nudged jeongin who already bit into his own sandwich, easily distracted by his food. „Oh“, he mused after swallowing hastily, „Thats minho. Dont get your hopes up though, hes a lone wolf, even with his...siblings it seems hes just the quiet brooding type“, seungmin knew he imagined things, but he couldve sworn that this minho guy dropped his phone onto the table when jeongin said the word wolf. But also…

„Hm, maybe i was wrong, hes looking at you...again“, jeongin said in disbelief.  
„Shut up and stop staring at him, its awkward“, he shushed him, feeling uneasy about the whole situation all of a sudden. Not only were people way too nice to him, even the cheerleaders waving at him and all that, and random people from his class talking to him, he now also had to fear that this guy with the intense stare might want to fight him.

„Whats your next class?“, jeongin asked, looking over seungmins shoulder as he studied the school map.

„Biology“.


	2. Awkward Silence

2.~Awkward Silence~

The eyes didnt follow him, but seungmin didnt have much time to catch his breath and forget about his fear of fighting someone he didnt even talk to yet. 

Because... he was in his biology class.  
Did the universe hate him or something?

„Please be nice to seungmin, he had to transfer in middle of the semester...you can sit down next to, well...oh! Next to minho is a free chair“, the whole classroom was still in a chatty mood, but seungmin didnt even notice, really, all he could do was politely nod to mr parks, his biology teacher, and look into a dark abyss. 

How could eyes be so damn dark?And fascinating...but also...angry? Did he met him before and did something unholy that he couldnt remember or something?

He shook his head, while his feet moved on its own, looking down the whole time. It wasnt that hot today, quite chilly actually really, but somehow it felt like the classroom had turned into a sauna. Seungmin sighed as the bell rang, hastily pulling some pencils and his book out of his bag, staring at his pencilcase as if it was way more interesting than the cute boy next to him. It was full of signatures of his old classmates; the baseball team at least.

Great, it were a lot of memories attatched to it, some good, some he would rather forget about...but searching through it like a maniac on his search for his favourite marker didnt really help. Not one bit. Unless…

He risked a side glance. Was it safe to scrabble some on his papers without being laughed at?  
What a side profile, he thought stunned. It hurt him a bit how this guy didnt even greet him, no even worse, leaned as far away from him as possible. He looked so uncomforteble, and for what reason? Seungmin doubted hed laugh at his scetchbook. Minho seemed too busy ignoring his presence right now. Which...gave him some time to look at him for a little bit longer.

Up close he seemed even more beautiful. Which hed never thought hed say about a guy-handsome?Sure. Good looking?Hell yeah. Pretty or beautiful?That was more a term used for girls, right?  
But it did suit him. How was such a jawline and nosebridge even possible? And those long lashes casting shadows on his high cheekbones, some girls would envy him for...or say „what a waste on a boy“ or something like that…

Seungmin slowly, as if not to startle the other with any sudden moves got rid of his jacket. It was way too hot in the room, and he silently cursed as his watch got stuck on his sleeve. Why couldnt he look cool at least once in his life?

As if to mock him, minhos mouth twitched. It didnt seem like a smile, more like a frown. Seungmin uncontiously mirrored the expression. Did he forget to shower or brushing his teeth?No. He definetely did that. He has been half asleep while doing those mundane tasks, yes, but he remembered rushing through them. He even skipped breakfast because of it, so his breath was pure mint for crying out loud!

He shook his head and stared at the blank paper, his pencil ready, but his mind empty somehow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At some point he seemed to have dozed off, not quite asleep but also not really present in the classroom. The wierd tension he felt so close to minho didnt vanish, no, but he tried his best to blend him out as good as possible as well. Two could play that game, he thought slightly pouting.  
Maybe thats why the sudden noise woke him up; someone had dropped a book fairly close to his head, that he had rested on his arms when his eyes fell shut as well. Mr Parks voice was a little too slow and quiet, half the class looked asleep at this point. Startled his head snapped up, and at first he was distracted by the light blonde hair, which perfectly curled into a face full of cute freckles and full lips, and then he noticed a pair of dark eyes, and even when he knew their features werent similar at all, it was the same way too pale, perfectly smooth skin, the same color of pitch black eyes and a similar way of elegance to his moves.

Felix, he thought.  
It was wierd seeing him up close, but that wasnt even his class, right?

The awkward silence didnt last for long, since felix didnt really look at him much, it was barely a glance in seungmins direction, like an unspoken ´oh i guess youre here too´.  
„Hyung~ here you are, we are doing a science project, mrs wang said i could ask you for help since mr parks is busy signing the assignments for his next class anyway“, felix said in a voice, way too deep for him, full and warm, and as if that was his cue mr parks rushed back into class-when did he even leave?Seungmin thought confused, he couldnt remember- and he mightve imagined it, but minhos smile seemed quite reliefed somehow. „Sure“, he mumbled, and seungmin had to remind himself to close his mouth.

It was so unfair, he looked even prettier when he smiled...how would he look like if he wasnt annoyed and angry? What would his laugh sound like?His voice soundet so melodic and even a little bit raspy, and he just said one word, it was so dumb to wonder about this guy like this…

For the first time in his life seungmin felt this deep frustration. Life was truly unfair.

As he helplessly stared after the two, he wondered why he was so dissapointed. Did he really think he couldve talked to him? Just like that?Find out what he did wrong to deserve these looks?  
Those stares that burned...murderously and dangerous...and way too intense.

He shuddered and blankly stared at the puppy that he scribbled. 

Even the comicstrip looked sad somehow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Youre kidding“, jeongin reacted just like seungmin thought he would-he laughed at him.  
„Seriously...i mean, what are the odds?!You shouldve at least said, i dunno...something“.

The sky never cleared up completely, and seungmin was pretty sure if it was ever sunny in forks, he would probably be in shock. But he didnt mind this right now, since he basically hated sports, besides baseball. Because in a game it at least made sense to run, if you had to hit home base or catch the ball. Running just for grades was the opposite, it felt tidious.

At least the teacher didnt mind when they had a little chat; today wasnt about speed after all, but about endurance. Annoying nontheless.  
For a split second the thought of skipping had been tempting, but on the first day?Seungmin was too much of a good student at heart for that, so he shook that thought out of his head faster than the sweat droplets falling out of his hair at the end of the hour.

„Something, huh“, seungmin snorted and jeongin body checked him playfully, but didnt reply, „enlighten me jeongin, what would you say to that glare? He obviously already hates me...for some reason“, it still baffled him. Even after he slept his eight hours for once, plus thinking about those eyes for at least half an hour before he driftet into sleep, unconcious at last. Finally. That first day seemed endless, even when he didnt run into minho at all after that… it was enough to watch the rest of that group.

With minho out of the picture (god knows where he went...did he really ditch the rest of the day?Unbeliveble) he noticed the others so much more, his eyes werent drawn away by him anymore.  
Seungmin chuckled to himself. What was wrong with him?Since when was he so pathetically drawn to someone?Just because he had a pretty face?

It mustve been that glare. It made him...feel uneasy and hot at the same time. He wanted to know what made him hate him so immediately. As if that would change anything…

But nothing spetaciluar happend after that. They still looked like in the middle of a photoshoot, but it wasnt as interesting to watch them anymore. Maybe he was just tired that day, maybe it was because they almost never really...moved. It was wierd.

There was some noise when the girls next to their table swooned over hyunjin, who tied his hair back into a ponytail, while he winked at the group of girls who still watched him while gushing over his beauty. But that was about as exiting as it got, really. Changbin didnt even look up from his phone for one second, obviously very occupied with whatever he saw on it. Jisung leaned close to felix, and they were wispering to eachother, having the time of their lifes laughing about something they discussed.

All while jeongin tilted his tea cup lost in thought watching them, and for a second it seemed like hyunjin looked at their table. But of course jeongin being jeongin, he managed to drop his tea cup in a way that the fluid gushed straight all over the table, just to wet seungmins shirt. The stomach area at least. Mightve as well been his crotch, and didnt really change jeongins muffled, yet hysterical laughter. He mustve looked especially funny in his moment of pure horror.

But seriously, it was seungmins bad luck to get his favourite shirt ruined. Well, it couldve been worse, coffee mightve tinted it forever, but jeongin was such a tea addict, so there was still hope for it after all. Why did he grab the white shirt again? Right, it sat on top of his closet, thats why…

He stared at the clock. The day was half over, soon would be their lunch break. Seungmin didnt feel particulary hungry, but he was bored out of his mind already. And…

No, he told himself. Stop it brain. He forced himself to not wonder if minho would be at the cafeteria as well; he wouldnt allow the other so much power over his thoughts.

Minho wasnt there.

Seungmin ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, he didnt want to see him anyway after all. Why would he? On the bright side, he finally got jeongins number. It was nice having a friend to talk to, he couldnt remember the last time he had someone to talk like this, even when their conversation would probably be almost intirely memes and emojis. It was nice to know someone didnt look at him as if he was a new fish in a gigantic tank, curiously knocking at the glass, or worse, as if he kicked a puppy or something…

Ugh. He just couldnt stop wondering, could he? It was impossible that it was his fault that he was gone, right? It couldnt have been. He didnt even say a word to him yet!

The bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt think i would get any comments for a first chapter with something, im seriously just writing for my own enjoyment xD im so thankful<3 thus, the next chapter basically wrote itself. thanks for liking it if you did, i know my idea is silly but its even more fun to write something when you know, at least someone out there is enjoying it as well. its gonna be way more action and drama soon, i promise-this is just the start<3


	3. Doctor Chris~

3\. Doctor Chris~

If there was one thing seungmin hated the most, it was going to the doctors office. The thing is, he had to do monthly check-ups because of his heart condition; he had to have surgery as a child,which only left a almost invisible, and very light line on his chest by the way; but even now this could still come back, since it was pumping a little weaker than it was supposed to, so his childhood was full of hospital visits and weekly appointments instead of fun outside. Maybe thats why he became so bad at sports-the only exception being baseball, but he wasnt supposed to play that anymore either…

He sighed, as he sat next to his father, silent as usual, since he said hes gonna drop him off at only the best doctor in town, since the-now only monthly, thank god- appointment was needed for his mom to allow him to stay in forks. She mightve been an airhead, but seungmins health was still very important to her.

So there he was, walking into the office, waving his dad goodbye-wierd, calling someone that...but he wasnt as bad as his mother made it seem for many years, really-while officer kim drove off for work. The only good thing about this was, that Seungmin knew he could basically just go home instead of going to the sports festival his school provided today, which was all he could want in exchange for the stupid health-check.

He didnt know what he expected, but reading the name on the door to the office made his head spin a little. Doctor...Bang?!Wait…

But of course, there was no time for him to process this, because an nice elderly lady already said „come on in young man, the doctor is gonna be with you soon, just go straight ahead, its the second door to the left“. He should be used to this by now, everyone immediately assumed he was the son of officer kim, and everyone had a lot of respect for his dad, but it still felt...odd. Did they look alike that much?he remembered some older photos of his father, but the resemblence was lost on him.

„Ah, you must be seungmin!I hope its okay if i use your first name?Everything else would make someone this young feel irritated, right?Its been a while but ive been young too at some point you know, you can just call me chris if you want to, officer kim and i know eachother for so long, it already feels like i know you from everything he told me about you so far“, seungmin had to force himself to close his mouth that had been hanging open since the very young looking and strikingly beautiful doctor bang had walked into the room, paperwork in hand and only fleetingly glancing at seungmin, while saying all that. 

He just awoke from his stupor when doctor bang-or doctor chris?! - finally looked at him, somewhat confused. „um...are you alright?Youre a little pale, do you want a cookie? Mrs smalls made them“, a very pale hand pointed at the elderly woman who sat at the entrance seat to greet patients. Chris-was still odd to seungmin that he was supposed to call him by his first name, wow - closed the door smoothly, smiling expectantly at seungmin who finally grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies from the adorebly cute, round basked on the table.

„Yeah i know, im one to talk“, chris chuckled and pointed at his own pale skin, „but i swear, you look out of it. Do you have sleeping problems?“, his soft gaze lingered on seungmins eyes, and the bags underneath them, and a concerned look mixed into his friendly facial expression.

„No, no its fine, i was just...watching too much youtube“, seungmin answered flustered, unable to lie to someone with such a worried look on his face. 

...and what a face that was!The only resemblence he found to his adoped children-moreso with his brother felix, which was to be expected- was the light skin, and the dark eyes, but unlike minhos pitch black eyes, the eyes of the doctor seemed...almost golden?Somehow more to a light brown, with a golden shine to them. It was very hard to not openly stare at him, since the light blonde curls looked just as soft to the touch as felix hair did, but instead more curly, but the same puffy lips and-okay seungmin, stop staring at the doctor, hes gonna think youre wierder than you are!

So he forced a poilite smile out of himself and complimented the cookie instead.

„I know right, she makes the best cookies, if only...“, a forlorn expression on his face, he chuckled „ah, its nothing. So it seems that we have to get a checkup done on your heart? I already got your medical history send here, so this wont take as long, i promise“ he winked. Oh no. 

Something about his friendly and warm nature made seungmin nervous. He had made the mistake to imagine, what would happen if minho would smile like that, and for fucks sake, thats such a stupid error, if doctor chris will be paying so much attention to his heartbeat…!

But somehow he managed to be calm again, shaking off the mental picture of the boy with the hateful eyes and his impossible smile.

„Its just an idea“ doctor chris added, after seungmin made him laugh using „doctor chris“ to adress him, telling him that it had a nice ring to it and if it made him more comforteble he could still add the doctor title if he wanted to- „but theres dance lessons at your school. Two of my sons and my little brother go there almost religiously and it keeps them fit without being too exausting, it might help you to find a balance with school and get your heart to work better in the long run...you should give it a thought“, his smile showed such cute dimples, seungmin averted his eyes quickly while just nodding.

Somehow the doctor seemed to misunderstand his reaction for being flustered. „Oh, i didnt mean to say youre out of shape, youre just very skinny, and since most sport will not be the best for you right now...“, doctor chris looked at him and shrugged „just think this over, okay?See you next month, seungminnie!“, he chuckled at seungmins expression, who almost had to take a double take because jeongin had called him that too before.

He could feel his ears get hot, so he just bowed as a quick goodbye and waved mrs smalls goodbye, breathing fresh air outside of the office, his head still turning at the thought of the dance team.  
Well, to be honest he liked music, but he wasnt that good with rhythm, but he could go watch them, right?...that wouldnt be wierd, right??

-.-.-.-.-

It was wierd.

He couldnt bring himself to step into the second building, to watch club activities. Somehow it felt like an invisible wall; as if every student knew, he didnt really belong there.  
And there...even was a baseball team, but seungmin quickly walked past the field, no reason to look at them like a kicked puppy, whats the point if he couldnt join them anyway?

Jeongin had texted him that day, he was staying in bed since he had eaten something his „tummy couldnt work with“, his words. And yet the younger had the energy to send him memes all morning. Seungmin shook his head, smiling fondly at his phone. What an adoreble idiot.

He wondered which of the stray kids-group would be in that dance club. Chris-doctor chris he thought, rolling his eyes but couldnt bring himself to call him doctor bang instead, as if not to hurt his feelings- said theres three, and one of them being felix...but the other two…?

He wasnt as sneaky as he thought, since a pretty girl with short hair waved at him and held the door open, as he still tried clumsily to get a look through one of the windows.

„Its open!“, she said unnecessarily, while pointing at the door in her hand.  
„Thanks“, seungmin mustered to say, before sliding inside.

At least there was an AC and it wasnt hot inside, but nicely refreshing. On the right and left seemed to be changing rooms, left for girls, right for guys, and straight ahead was a big hallway, and on its end a huge door. So there was only a time table restricting gendered dance teams, besides the obvious signs on the changing rooms-forks wasnt as big of a town to allow more than one building for club activities besides the class rooms after all; but suddenly his feet seemed very heavy.

It should be time for the male teams to be training right now, hence why the girls already walked outside the building, looking sweaty and exausted, yet a happy glow to them, just after hours of practice, so it only made sense...and the big schedule-planer on the wall was telling him the same thing.

He probably wouldve still stood there, if the door wouldnt have been slightly open and his curiousity wouldnt have been the stronger force, honestly.

But boy-oh boy, he didnt regret sticking his face close to the door that day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As expected, he immediately saw felix, and he seemed to be explaining something to two people, which were sitting comfortebly on the ground. He stood right in front of one of them, but the second one was easily seen-his long hair in a bun, a headband to keep it completely out of his face, and casual clothes, just like felix and his jacked which had a „Stray Kids Dance Pros“ print on the back, was hyunjin.

They were really engrossed into felix explaining some new choreo or something, seungmin couldnt really concentrate because he was busy breathing shallow, and to not make an unnecessary sound or sudden movement, because he didnt want to interrupt them and he wasnt here to join, was he?So why bother greeting and making things awkward?

But just as felix walked over to the huge sound system to change the track to something, that would fit his powerful dance moves more, he saw the third person.

Minho.

Even worse, they made direct eye contact. And somehow seungmin couldnt move. He forgot to breathe, and in his stupor only gripped the door handle with more force, causing the door to creek.

And now he had three pairs of eyes on him.

The only thing that didnt cause him to run away like a twelve year old flustered school girl, was the way minho suddenly- smiled.

He actually smiled, and he didnt look angry anymore.

The second reason though, as he sucked in a breath-since when did he held his breath?Seungmin wasnt sure- was the first words he ever heard from minho, while talking straight to him.

„Youre here to watch or join?“, there was no mistake about the sudden invitation, his tone was pure honey, no anger in it, his eyes seemed...lighter somehow…

Seungmin shook his head, just to nodd eagerly afterwards, and the cutest sound ever hit seungmins ears, since his reaction mustve been somewhat funny to him.  
He made minho chuckle at him!

He immediately felt the urge to make him laugh again, and for longer, and it caused the wierdest sensation in his chest. And he suddenly just walked into the room, still unsure what to do whith himself.

„You can just watch, its fine“, felix said smiling widely at him, and seungmin stared at them all wide eyed.

„Am...am i not disturbing...yall?“, he suddenly heard himself ask, his own voice sounding foreign to himself.

„Not really, its more of a show-off today since we all made our part of the choreo and perfected it“, hyunjin shrugged, but seungmin couldnt help himself, and his eyes found their way back to minho somehow, who just changed the track and shoo-ed everyone to their positions, while pointing at a bank nearby for seungmin to sit on, his eyes crinkling slightly from his genuine friendly somewhat cat-like smile. It caused seungmins chest to feel tight somehow, and like in a trance he walked over to the sidelines to sit down.

„Okay, lets get over everything one more time“, minho said in his melodic, yet strong voice, and seungmin immediately knew who the leader of the dance team was; he observed minho while minho himself observed his team; making sure every move was how it should be, instructing and teaching them new ways to straighten up their posture and so on. Not that felix or hyunjin seemed to need much correction, but yet minho found some mistakes in hand movements and positions of their feet, as flawless as they seemed already to seungmins untrained eyes.

When it came down to minhos choreo, that was...something else though.

At some point he felt his cheeks flush, and felix truning back eyeing him with straight up amusement in his eyes, like he had a hard time not to laugh at seungmins face.

But how was he supposed to not blush like some sort of fangirl? Minhos „dance routine“ seemed to be based a lot on body rolls and hip movements and...was way more seductive than it shouldve been, for crying out loud…!

„That was...interesting“, felix said while turning the music off, grinning at seungmin who looked everywhere but any of them, at least untill he heard it again, louder this time.

His head snapped up, and he was greeted with a wide grin on minhos face, he made him laugh again! Why was he chasing so much after this sound...and wasnt minho supposed to hate him?

„See you later hyung“, seungmin couldnt look away fast enough, so all he saw was felix waving at them, his back already turned on them and the door closed with a loud thump behind the two.

There was a deafening silence, but not for long, since the next thing he knew, minho was already standing infront of him, his dark hair slightly out of order, but looking so fluffy and soft seungmins fingers twitched to touch them, to find out if they felt as soft as they looked, but minhos eyes were even more addictive to stare at, so he just gave up and stared back at him. Werent they just as light as the eyes of the doctor now...?Somewhat more brown than pure black, thats for sure...and still with so many stars in them...

The sincere expression on his face began to make sense, when he heard him speak again.

„Im sorry, i was being kinda rude last time, i had...a rough day. Im Minho by the way“, there was a tiny smile forming on his plush lips, which seungmin barely registered, so sucked into the wierd tention in the air between them, as if he was pulled towards the other somehow „i mean, we will probably sit together in biology and physics a lot, so i figured i should try to get on your good side or something“, he added, when seungmin still wouldnt respond, looking a little concerned now.

„um, its fine, really...my name is-“

„Seungminnie!jeongin is calling~“, his phone rang, and he cursed at the stupid ring-tone jeongin made for himself and since he was so pouty when seungmin wanted to delete it, he kept it. The awkward silence got the best of him, so he didnt saw how minhos mouth twitched into a frown when he almost fled out of the room, basically yelling „see you at class, minho-ssi!“.

He also didnt hear the dissapointed sigh minho let out while grabbing his jacket from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who left kudos or even wrote a comment!this is fuel to me writing more, as much as i write this for myself anyways lmao~its still nice if someone else enjoys this a little as well ^.^♥

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay listen, i know this isnt anything professional or great, i just couldnt help writing this at 3 am, so there you go. I never really posted anything here, so id say be gentle, but eh. You do you^^ Please dont throw rocks though or something. I seriously know its lame. I just want to write this because the idea wont leave me alone and its fun :D heavily inspired since midnight sun is out and yes, i grew up with twillight. Dont look at me like that, i still think of it through heart shaped, tinted glasses. I know its debateble if its "worth the hype" but i think of it fondly, and that book brought back some memories. Let me have this pls xD  
> I dont ask for much, but pls no hate. I never said this was any good :p
> 
> ...and i OBVIOUSLY dont own any rights here, i was simply inspired by twillight and stray kids own themself♥


End file.
